Dissonance et discordance
by abooklikethis
Summary: Pour sa 83e réincarnation, Arthur se réincarne en femme.   Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se réincarner en plante ou en rocher, même si cela ne lui est jamais arrivé jusqu'ici non plus, mais non, il se réincarne en femme.


**Titre **: Dissonance et discordance  
><strong>Fandom <strong>: Merlin  
><strong>Personnage(s)<strong> : Arthur, (Merlin)  
><strong>Genre <strong>: Reincarnation !fic, genderswap (plus ou moins), meta.  
><strong>Rating<strong> : R  
><strong>Note <strong>: Cette fic est sans doute la plus étrange que j'ai jamais écrite et j'avoue être vraiment nerveuse. Il s'agit autant d'un exercice de style que d'un essai sur le genre, la sexualité et la prédestination… et j'espère vraiment ne pas m'être complètement plantée.

* * *

><p>Pour sa 83e réincarnation, Arthur se réincarne en femme.<p>

Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se réincarner en plante ou en rocher, même si cela ne lui est jamais arrivé jusqu'ici non plus, mais non, il se réincarne en femme. Peut-être parce que c'est ce qu'il est amené à être à ce moment précis ou bien peut-être qu'il n'y a aucune raison du tout.

Parfois, le destin est simplement capricieux.

1.

Astride naît le 2 juin 1985 à 19h27, à l'heure où le dernier train part de Cardiff pour Abergavenny. Pas que cela ait une quelconque importance. Ses parents sont plutôt surpris car on leur avait dit que ce serait un petit garçon, mais ils n'en sont pas moins ravis. Ils n'avaient pas annoncé le sexe de l'enfant à leurs familles de toute façon.

Si Astride avait été un garçon comme on le leur avait annoncé, elle se serait appelée Arthur. Sa mère est un tout petit peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui donner ce nom, mais finalement, Astride, c'est très joli aussi. Et puis le bébé a bien une tête d'Astride. Quoi qu'il en soit, son prénom de l'empêche pas de téter voracement comme si sa vie en dépendait et de serrer ses petits doigts autour de l'auriculaire de son père en ouvrant de grands yeux curieux sur le monde qui vient de l'accueillir.

2.

Astride se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres petites filles à l'âge de 5 ans. A la maternelle, elle préfère jouer avec les garçons au ballon et refuse de porter ses cheveux longs ou de mettre des robes.

Lorsqu'elle rentre à l'école primaire, elle a déjà pris l'habitude de s'entendre dire qu'elle est un « vrai petit garçon manqué ». Astride ne comprend pas encore très bien tout ce qu'il y a derrière tous ces mots, mais elle sait que quelque fois, elle préfèrerait bien être un garçon. Les garçons ont toujours le droit de faire les choses les plus drôles et sa grand-mère refuse de lui acheter l'épée en plastique qu'elle a vu dans la vitrine du magasin de jouet, alors que cela n'a pas posé de problème pour son cousin Léon. Ce n'est pas juste.

Quelques jours plus tard, son grand-père lui donne une épée en bois qu'il avait quand il était petit en lui demandant de ne surtout pas dire qui la lui a donnée. Astride jure croix de bois, croix de fer et crache par terre avec aplomb.

3.

Astride a 12 ans lorsqu'elle se demande pour la première fois si elle n'est pas lesbienne. Pour être honnête, elle n'est attirée ni pas les filles, ni par les garçons, mais tout le monde au collège ne cesse de lui lancer ces mots à la figure. Astride ne comprend pas vraiment en quoi le fait d'avoir les cheveux courts, de faire de l'équitation, de l'escrime et de ne pas porter de jupes fait d'elle une lesbienne, ni pourquoi ce mot peut être utilisé comme une insulte, mais elle comprend très vite que les enfants sont souvent cruels et surtout complètement idiots.

Il y en a même pour dire qu'elle est un garçon… Astride vient d'avoir ses règles, donc elle trouve juste ça profondément stupide. Elle aimerait bien que cela soit vrai certains jours. Surtout ceux où la douleur dans ses reins la fait vomir et où ses petits seins sont si durs qu'ils en deviennent douloureux.

Elle finit quand même par demander à sa mère qui la regarde tendrement avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Si tu l'es, rien ne changera pour nous en tout cas. »

Astride se figure alors que non, cela n'a pas d'importance. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

4.

A 13 ans, lorsqu'un garçon lui crache dessus, elle se rend compte que peut-être cela en aura un jour. Mais aussi qu'elle a terriblement de la chance d'être née dans une famille où cela n'en aura jamais.

5.

Le 2 juin 1999, Astride a 14 ans et dans 6 mois environ, on annonce la fin du monde.

C'est aussi la première fois qu'elle rêve de l'arbre.

Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle rêve de l'arbre, ni ce que cela veut dire, mais il est là et, lorsqu'elle s'en approche pour reposer sa main sur l'écorce, elle se sent à sa place, comme si la Terre tournait enfin normalement sur son axe.

Elle n'en rêve pas toutes les nuits, juste celles où elle se sent triste et mal dans sa peau, lorsque le monde lui parait trop laid et qu'elle a l'impression de ne plus savoir qui elle est et ce qu'on attend d'elle.

« Les gens sont stupides, lui explique un jour son père lorsqu'elle rentre du collège en larmes. Il n'y a rien de raté ou de cassé en toi, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne vont pas avec le monde tel qu'il est. »

Astride renifle, essuie ses yeux, remercie encore une fois le ciel d'avoir des parents comme les siens (oh, bien sûr ils l'énervent les trois quarts du temps, mais ils ont toujours été là) et le lendemain, elle déboite l'épaule de ce connard de James durant son cours de judo.

Après ça, on la laisse enfin à peu près tranquille.

6.

Astride a 14 ans et 6 mois lorsqu'elle se rend compte que ce qu'elle fait depuis des années sans en avoir vraiment conscience est en fait de la masturbation. Il faut dire qu'aussi bien dans les pornos que dans les livres, personne ne parle du fait de presser ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Elle se demande alors si ce ne serait pas encore mieux si elle osait appuyer là avec ses doigts mais… Non. C'est effrayant. Et si elle se faisait mal avec un ongle ? Là ? Ca voudrait dire devoir aller chez le gynécologue et… Urgh.

Ses relations avec ses parents étant un peu tendues à ce moment là, elle ne peut pas vraiment leur demander. Alors, pour l'instant, elle continue de serrer les cuisses.

Et puis, un jour, elle se réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, le corps en sueur et la main glissée dans sa culotte, la paume pressée fermement contre son clitoris. Et… _Oh._ Son dos s'arque sur le matelas et ses jambes s'écartent d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'elle commence à se caresser expérimentalement, son autre main venant effleurer sa poitrine et se poser sur le galbe d'un de ses seins. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment faire, alors elle décide de se laisser guider parce qui lui fait du bien, laissant onduler ses hanches contre sa main et fermant les yeux. Des images défilent sans qu'elle parvienne vraiment à les déchiffrer. Des formes sans noms et sans visages, des morceaux de peau et des mains qui glissent dans son cou… Lorsqu'elle atteint son premier véritable orgasme, c'est avec le visage d'un garçon qu'elle ne connait pas imprimé derrière ses paupières closes et la sensation fantomatique de doigts se glissant dans ses cheveux.

_Peut-être pas lesbienne_, pense-t-elle alors, en essayant de calmer sa respiration sifflante et le léger tremblement de ses membres.

7.

Les années qui suivent sont difficiles. Astride découvrira plus tard que le lycée n'est facile pour personne, mais lorsqu'elle le vit, elle est persuadée qu'il s'agit là de la définition même de son enfer personnel.

Pourtant, un regard extérieur s'y tromperait. Astride est jolie (la puberté lui a réussi) et même si elle garde encore ses cheveux à la garçonne et une garde robe plutôt masculine, elle est assez populaire pour que personne ne l'utilise contre elle. Elle est brillante également, ramenant toujours des résultats parfait et restant dans le peloton de tête. Cela ne devrait pas être dur pour elle mais… La vérité c'est qu'Astride se sent vide. Malgré son cercle d'amis, sa famille et les regards envieux qu'elle attire. Le monde lui parait laid et superficiel et elle a l'impression de mentir à tout le monde et surtout de se mentir à elle-même. Une multitude de prétendants se pressent autour d'elle, mais elle n'y fait pas véritablement attention, ce qui lui vaut une réputation de fille frigide, alors que rien ne pourrait être plus faux. Elle est même devenue experte dans l'art de jouer de ses doigts. Elle ne veut juste pas que quelqu'un d'autre la touche.

Astride rêve souvent de l'arbre maintenant. Presque chaque nuit. Et du garçon qu'elle continue à voir lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux et laisse ses mains glisser sur son corps. Il s'infiltre dans ses rêves de temps en temps, mais elle ne s'en souvient jamais très bien. Parfois, elle a l'impression qu'il essaye de lui faire comprendre quelque chose… Mais elle se réveille toujours avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

8.

A 18 ans, Astride prend plusieurs décisions.

La première est de partir. Elle prend un sac à dos, la totalité de l'argent qu'elle a gagné et embrasse ses parents avant de partir au volant de sa vieille Toyota. Ses amis, ses connaissances, l'avenir qui l'attendait servi sur un plateau, tout cela ne lui semble plus avoir aucune importance. Astride ne sait pas vraiment où elle va, mais elle sait qu'elle doit partir et chercher… Quelque chose. Sans doute ce qui lui a toujours manqué.

Sa seconde décision est de devenir un garçon. Elle se coupe les cheveux encore plus court, bande sa poitrine, jette toutes ses palettes de maquillage, son rasoir et toutes ces choses que la société associe à la féminité, même si Astride n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Elle glisse par contre dans son sac une carte routière, une boussole et un dessin qu'elle a réalisé petite : un grand arbre luxuriant qui mange toute la feuille de papier et dont les branches semblent vouloir s'échapper du cadre. Le dessin est signé Arthur de la main peu assurée d'un enfant apprenant à écrire. Astride ne se souvient plus vraiment de ce qui l'a poussé à écrire un autre nom que le sien à ce moment là, mais là encore, cela n'a plus d'importance.

A 18 ans, Astride décide de devenir Arthur et de laisser toute sa vie derrière elle.

9.

Arthur parcourt l'Angleterre pendant 9 mois.

9 mois durant lesquels il ne parle presque pas et se contente de se laisser absorber par les étendues qu'il traverse.

Il évite les grandes villes et les grands axes, finissant même par abandonner sa voiture pour continuer à pieds. Le contact humain ne lui manque pas vraiment, mais il observe beaucoup, consignant dans son carnet des visages, des sourires et des mots qui flottent sans vraiment l'atteindre, mais qu'il attrape au vol comme de petits oiseaux de papier.

Ses cheveux poussent et il ne les coupe pas, se contentant de les attacher lâchement lorsqu'ils deviennent trop longs et de porter une casquette pour éviter qu'ils ne lui tombent dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il ne sait même plus vraiment à quoi il ressemble, ses yeux ne s'arrêtant sur aucun miroir.

Curieusement, même s'il se sent ainsi complètement déconnecté de la réalité, il ne s'est jamais autant senti lui-même.

Il rêve aussi toujours beaucoup, les images se bousculant rapidement derrière ses paupières closes dès qu'il ferme les yeux. Son sommeil est désormais plein de visages, de sourires et de mains tendues, mais aussi de paysages de batailles, de trahisons et de corps ensanglantés. Arthur a renoncé à essayer de comprendre, laissant ainsi une histoire qu'il ne connaît pas se dérouler lentement dans ses rêves, un petit peu comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment les siens.

L'arbre est toujours là lui aussi. Enorme et solide, son odeur de terre et de feuille faisant vibrer ses narines et glissant sur sa peau sale et rugueuse. Il est presque de plus en plus tangible, comme si Arthur se rapprochait un peu plus du but maintenant…

Pourtant, à chaque fois, dès qu'il ouvre les yeux les images lui échappent et se dissipent comme une nuée de moineaux.

10.

Lorsqu'Arthur trouve l'arbre, il a 19 ans et 13 jours.

Il est sale, épuisé et il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis quinze jours. Il est d'ailleurs presque sûr que s'il essayait de parler, ses cordes vocales refuseraient de coopérer… Mais l'arbre est là, quelque part perdu au fin fond de la Grande Bretagne, près de la frontière écossaise, énorme et luxuriant, ses branches solides et tortueuses se dressant vers le ciel sombre.

Arthur ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi il s'agit de cet arbre là, mais quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il le sait. Lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts effleure enfin son écorce rugueuse, sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à prendre une longue inspiration.

Il presse alors son oreille contre le tronc et peut entendre la sève couler à l'intérieur, ainsi que le battement régulier d'un cœur qui ne peut être finalement que le sien. Ses lèvres sèches effleurent la mousse qui s'accroche sur le bois vibrant sous ses doigts et le bout de sa langue se chargent de ce goût de terre et d'humus qu'il respire déjà à plein poumon.

Le reste lui apparaît presque comme une évidence.

Lentement, si lentement, Arthur enlève ses vêtements et laisse tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules.

Lentement, Arthur redevient Astride, à moins qu'il ne l'ait toujours été, même si elle aurait voulu l'oublier.

Les feuilles mortes craquent sous la plante de ses pieds et l'air vif de ce début d'automne fait frémir sa peau nue et durcir la pointe de ses seins. Et il n'y a plus rien désormais. Plus rien entre elle et le monde juste son corps qu'elle croyait inconciliable avec elle-même et qui se tient pourtant là dans toute sa fragilité et dans toute sa force.

Entre ses cuisses, Astride sent son sexe palpiter au rythme de sa respiration et des battements de son cœur. Il fait partie d'elle, comme tout le reste. Comme ce creux qu'elle ne pense jamais arriver à combler, comme cette solitude et cette vie qu'elle voit en rêve et qui ne semble pas vraiment lui appartenir.

« C'est moi. », croasse-t-elle, en ouvrant doucement les bras pour s'offrir à l'arbre et à la lune qui la contemple.

_Dans toutes mes errances, mes contradictions et mes doutes. C'est juste moi. _

Et, peut-être parce qu'il en a toujours été décidé ainsi, l'arbre semble lui répondre dans le bruissement du vent à travers ses feuilles, l'invitant doucement à se fondre en lui alors que la nuit se charge d'étoiles.

Astride ferme les yeux et Arthur s'endort.

11.

Lorsqu'Astride se réveille, recroquevillée nue entre les racines de l'arbre, un garçon se tient devant elle. Il sent la terre, le ciel et la pluie et sa peau crépite doucement dans la froide lueur du jour. Il n'a pas besoin de lui dire son nom, car elle le sent rouler sur le bout de sa langue et s'écraser contre ses lèvres. A peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Merlin. »

Le garçon acquiesce doucement, son visage se fendant d'un sourire franc lorsqu'il lui tend la main.

« Arthur. Je t'attendais. »

Astrid glisse ses doigts entre les siens et pose une dernière fois sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre désormais silencieux avant de se relever et d'enfin commencer à vivre.

FIN


End file.
